Guardian: Ties
by Seityrn
Summary: Now that the threat to their life has ended, they have to face a bigger problem: living the everyday life. Dare to say 'crack-pairings?. Sequel to Guardian, please read that first. Not entirely humor, just mostly. Now accepting scenario requests.
1. Intro

**Guardian: Ties**

_Now that the threat to their life has ended, they have to face a bigger problem: living the everyday life._

_**Seityrn: Hey there… As promised, the sequel.**_

_**Syphile: Yay! I wrote this chappie so, Please R&R afterwards ^^**_

_**And no, Bakugan is not ours**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Flashback**__: Guardian's Final chapter_

"_On a more serious note, I'll only be giving each of you one request," Mark began. "Shun, please protect my dear sister."_

"_I've already got that covered," he assured him._

_They continued to walk until they reached the bedrooms. Alice emerged from her room and hugged her brother._

"_Masquerade, you know what I'm going to ask of you, correct?"_

"_Sure, I'll protect Alice with all of my life. But, Masquerade's no more," their friend said as he slowly removes his mask…_

_**End Flashback**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 1**

Syphile came out of her room just in time to see Masquerade take his mask off. The mask leisurely separated itself from the mysterious blonde, revealing a pair of beautiful sapphire eyes that gazed back at them. (**A/N;** **Syphile**: it would be a sin to defile Masky's handsomeness with words that can even describe a margin of it. Just imagine how hawt he can be without his mask. ^^;)

"Well, the Masquerade you _knew_ at least," the handsome blonde said as he pocketed the mask in his white coat.

The rest just stood in their places with their jaws dropping to the floor, awestruck of the male's appearance. None of them blinked; they just stared at the unmasked Masquerade. Then there was silence. Deafening silence.

"Hey!" Masquerade snapped in annoyance "I thought you _knew_ I was handsome!"

Mark quickly shook his head and replied to his friend. "Well, yeah…we did know that you were good-looking, but…we never expected you to be _THIS _handsome!"

"Well, what should we call you now?" Alice inquired, trying to change the topic.

"You can still call me Masquerade. Masquerade Gehabich to be complete, making me your brother," he responded to his once unknowing sister.

"Or, more appropriately, his _mo-_" Mark teased once again. But the two other males managed to cover his mouth and dragged him out of the girls' earshot, cutting him off whatever he was trying to say.

"Try to say that again," Shun whispered menacingly "and we'll get you…"

The duo then released the threatened Mark from their grasps, and he smiled like nothing happened.

"Let me make my orders clear…you, Shun, are supposed to protect Syphile; while Masquerade needs to protect Alice, right?"

"Yeah, so?" the two nodded.

"So, how will you be able to do it when you're with the other?"

"You mean…_I'll_ continue my relationship with Alice, all while Syphile and Masquerade…" Shun said slowly, dawning in his eyes.

"Yep…these relationships are now officially a Love-Square."

Masquerade cocked his head sideways as an oversized sweatdrop formed. "You've been watching too much romance vids since our group was disbanded, haven't you?"

"Guilty…whaa- how'd you know?" Mark asked as he nervously chuckled.

"You're getting too cheesy," Masquerade replied.

"Alright already! Change of request…protect whom you want to protect. Happy now?" Mark grumbled in annoyance.

"Yes!" Masquerade and Shun cheered.

Mark slowly shuffled towards the girls. Noticing that they were already engaged in a conversation, he walked passed them. The group began walking once more, their feet stepping on the polished wooden boards that served as the floor to the antique manor. This time though, the girls followed.

"Where are we going anyway? I'm famished!" Syphile complained, her stomach agreeing with her as it gave a low rumbling sound.

"I don't know…I was planning on walking around but when I noticed Masquerade walking, I decided to follow him," her brother responded.

"I have no idea where we're going. I was just trailing Shun," the blond explained.

"That's strange…I was tagging along to wherever Mark plans to go," Shun answered.

The males managed to blink at the same time before staring at one another as an owl hooted in the background.

"So, that means," Alice began as she tapped her lips with a finger, her mahogany eyes looking at the wooden ceiling, "that we're going nowhere?"

"Looks like it," the guys solemnly confessed as they bowed their heads.

And the night soon echoed with their laughter.

"No, seriously…I'm hungry"

_**Syphile: There! All done… this is just a taste of what to expect in the following, with a bit of something else at certain chapters. Please excuse me… I need to eat…**_

_**(I wonder though…would my cousin protect me as he would to Alice?)**_


	2. Cooking of the Nashida

_**Seityrn: Okay, SURPRISE UPDATE!!! (Sorry I couldn't let CG beta-read this, so it might be a little off like the other fics)**_

_**… A bit disappointed here. Why? Classes were suspended for another week. So how could I get something to put on here!?**_

_**Syphile: So… you're planning to write what happens in your life?**_

_**Seityrn: in a way, yes (some specifically); but it will be up to them to guess whether it was fiction or reality, plain or exaggeration. For the mean time, please do enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**_

**Bakugan is not owned by Seityrn or Syphile.**

**TMS entertainment with some other people out there does.

* * *

**

**Guardian: Ties Chapter 2**

A few weeks passed since the incident that nearly took Alice's life. Hard to believe, Syphile and Mark are now living with Shun, Alice and Masquerade in the Kazami mansion like nothing ever happened.

Today was a peaceful early morning in the old mansion at the forest. Shun's grandfather was already awake and was in the courtyard, flexing his muscles while everyone else was still sleepy. Mark, also wide awake, was on the roof, admiring the rising sun. Until an earsplitting shriek nearly made him fall.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" a male voice cried out "You wouldn't want _them_ to cook!"

"Why Masquerade?" came the curious reply of a certain red haired girl "Why shouldn't we let Mark and Syphile cook?"

Shun was still rubbing his eyes when he came in the kitchen where Alice and her once alter ego was arguing. He was followed by a yawning Syphile who greeted them good morning as she stretched her arms.

"What was THAT about?" Shun complained while grabbing a mug and helping himself with some tea

"Oh… nothing; we're just talking about letting Mark and Syphile cook breakfast" Alice answered her lover

"I told you, you don't want to let those two cook" Masquerade snapped harshly

Like on cue, Mark limped into the room and seated himself beside Shun, barely greeting everyone in the kitchen.

"Uh, where'd you get that idea anyway, Alice?" Syphile asked the Russian

"Yeah, I always wondered what you two could cook…" Shun tried to redirect the topic

"You _wouldn't_ want to know what we can cook" Mark deviously leered

"Try us" Alice challenged

Masquerade gave a sigh before nodding, the latter addressed to the Nashidas.

"I guess there's no choice now. Are you two sure that you want to know what they can cook?"

"YES!" Shun and Alice simultaneously and enthusiastically cried

Syphile bowed her head and letting her silver hair cover her amber eyes while her brother offered his chair to Alice. Once she sat, Masquerade began.

"Alright then, let's start with Syphile's cooking: She's good at viands but, she overcooks the rice..."

"So, what's wrong with that? Everyone managed to overcook once a while" Shun interrupted

"No, you don't get it. I mean, come on… how can you usually overcook rice WITH A RICECOOKER?"

At this point, Shun's right eye twitched while Alice was staring at Masquerade blankly with wide eyes. Syphile's once pale cheeks was colored scarlet with shame. Only Mark noticed this and approached her, patting his sister's head and comforting her.

"Mark, on the other hand, was an excellent chef; able to cook plenty of mouthwatering dishes. Downside is that he needs a lot of time to prepare, not to mention the numerous ingredients he needs. This left us to ordering food, as a week of grocery was good for a day only" Masquerade finishing his story

"Uh… A little confession on my side but I'd rather let Syph tell you guys." Mark claimed after Masquerade ended his little flashback

"Are you sure you would want them to know? It _was_ a well kept secret after all" Syphile reluctantly asked. She was answered with a smile and a nod from her brother, assuring her it was fine.

"Okay then… While still in our mansion, he was tasked to fry a bunch of bacons but ended up…" Syphile paused, trying to hold back giggles "burning the whole west half of the manor"

"I didn't know that he was terrible before." Masquerade responded after being awed at what disaster their friend managed to 'cook' a long time ago

"Well, Masquerade couldn't even fry eggs when we were still a group" Mark retorted

"That was a long time ago though…"

"So why don't you let them cook, Masquerade? You yourself said it was 'a long time ago'." Alice responded to her brother

"Cooking aside, I'm going to the city to study. Anybody want to come with me?" Shun asked as he kept his cell phone, probably finished reading a message he got from his mom earlier.

"Of course I'll go with you, Shun" Alice stated

"Well, I'll go if Alice wants to go with you…" Masquerade said

"I'll go with Masky-sama!!!" Syphile happily cheered, the inner Masquerade fangirl overpowering her again *

"I've got work to do… so I won't be able to assure that I'll be able to join you. But I'll try my best" Mark assured them "Well, when are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning" came Shun's reply "So, what's for breakfast?"

….

…

…

"I'm going out for a while…" Mark said before walking out, clutching his arm as he left "And no Syph, I'm NOT on _PMS _for crying out loud…"

Syphile just stood still, surprised that her brother knew what she was thinking. "Alice, can you talk to him? He didn't seem like… himself"

"Sure, I'll talk to him" Alice offered as she ran after Mark "just make sure you prepare something good when I return"

"Okay!" she yelled back before pushing Masky out of the kitchen

"Hey, what the-" the blonde protested before Shun interrupted him again

"Seems like she doesn't want to let you see the food we're going to cook until breakfast"

"Jeez, fine… Just make sure you don't- ahhhhh!!!!" he taunted before running off at the sight of Syphile threateningly wielding a frying pan.

"Shall we begin cooking, Shun?" she asked in a cheerful tone after putting the frying pan down

"Erm… right"

'She seems very energetic today' her cousin thought 'well, let's get going'

**After a few minutes of cooking**

A pleasant aroma filled the dining room as the food was served (Shun was the one who cooked the rice, don't worry) and they all ate in serenity.

Afterwards, they began packing their belongings while Shun informed his grandfather and Dr. Michael their plans. The elderly agreed and the day soon went by peacefully.

* * *

* Don't ask me whether it was a side effect of the experiment done to her in 'Guardian'. I Don't Know (IDK) XP


	3. House Search

_Seityrn: Alrighty then! Let's get this show on the road._

_Syphile: Right!_

**Seityrn owns this story and his other FanFics, but not Bakugan Battle Brawlers for it is owned by TMS entertainment.**

**Chapter 3**

As agreed upon last time, Shun headed to the city for his higher education, with Syphile, Masky and Alice tagging along in the process. Mark, on the other hand, could not join them, much to their dismay.

"Here we are," the black haired teen announced to his companions as they arrived on the outskirts of the city.

"Ah, Warnington city…it's been a while since we have been here isn't it?" Alice asked her friends as she gazed at the surroundings. "I wonder how everyone else is doing?"

"We can wonder about that later. First thing we need to do is to find somewhere to live," Masquerade suggested. "Let's split up and find a cheap but comfortable apartment, don't purchase it yet though. Then we meet here after an hour and a half to compare the prices, got it?"

The others nodded to Masquerade's plan and they went their own ways in search for an apartment.

Tall structures loomed around them as the trees receded from their view. People walked hastily on their lane as the bustling cars made their way on the roads. The peaceful atmosphere of Warnington city made it relaxing, but it will all soon change…

Masquerade timidly walked in the city in his usual attire minus the mask. It's the first time he ever came into this place without wearing it, but anyone who still remembered his look might seek vengeance on him for his deeds last time he was here. Or so he thought.

He was instead greeted by numerous screams from uncountable females telling how handsome he was before fainting on the concrete pavement.

'Well, at least Julie isn't here,' he thought, before mentally kicking himself. '_Why_ did I just say that?'

And then, in the corner of his eye, he saw a familiar Australian with long, silver hair heading towards his general direction

"Great…just great," he muttered.

**Meanwhile, At Mark's Location…**

"Are you sure it's just fine?" Dr. Michael asked his companion as he stepped on a broken tile.

"Yes, I assure you it is…" Mark replied with an encouraging smile. "This mansion still holds valuable information that might help us out some time."

"If you say so. We need to find the central computer on the mansion. Being a resident here for so long, I presume you know of its location?"

"That is true, doctor. The central computer does hold the information we need but…I don't know the password to access it," he answered Alice's grandfather before slumping into a corner and gripping his injured arm.

"Oh, did Masquerade really startle you THAT much?" the old man chuckled.

"Nah…it isn't about his yell that nearly made me fall yesterday morning. It's about _that_ fateful night that occurred in this very mansion. The wounds…haven't healed yet."

"It takes time, but eventually it will heal," the good doctor said with wisdom in his eyes as he reached out his hand and offered it to his guide. "So, shall we return for now?"

"Yes…that seems like a good idea."

They left the enormous structure the way they came in. The same broken windows, tattered doors and cobwebs greeted them. And to think, from the few weeks time since Syphile left the Nashida mansion and now, it lay in ruins and devoid of life. It was a now shadow of its former glory, a graveyard.

Together, the two left the once magnificent mansion's grounds. But not before Mark managed to scavenge a strange-looking device.

**Warnington City**

It had been an hour since they had parted to look for a place to live, and Shun had found a real state agency that might have been able help them. The problem was that the line was long, filled with young couples and at this rate, they might run out of vacant houses.

"Heya Shun!" Syphile greeted her cousin as she tapped his shoulder. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Oh…hi Syph," the boy replied. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be searching for another real state agency?"

"Nah…I've searched the entire west part and found none."

"Same for my case," Alice said as she came from behind them. "Hey guys!"

"Alice!" Syphile cried in delight as the two hugged.

Time passed and the two females got bored, so they decided to stay at a nearby coffee shop and chatted away. The number of houses gradually dropped to the point that only a few were left. Shun bit his lower lip, trying to hold his anger. Only eight houses were left, and the line was still long…

"_Gahhhhhh!!!!!!_" A blond male yelled as he was ran at breakneck speed, trying to escape a crowd of females, led by a silver haired Australian and a female with long, black hair, eyeglasses and average in height*.

"Come back!" Julie shouted to the blond. "We just want to meet you!"

Everyone in the line stared at the ruckus. Suddenly, all of the females suddenly chased after Masquerade, with a glimpse of his face to get them excited, only to be followed by their panicked male partners. The result was obvious, the long line was no more; even the female receptionist of the agency ran after Masky. Seeing no one else to block their path to the reception, Shun called for the two oblivious females and they headed to the desk that served as the reception area. A man wearing a tuxedo and black glasses greeted them as they did.

"Good morning sir and madams. I see you would like to rent a house?"

"Yes, one with four beds."

"Oh, please stand by while I reserve one with five beds."

"Hey, didn't you hear? I said a house with _four_ beds, not five."

"Oh, right," the agent nodded. "Five beds."

"Um…excuse me, sir," Alice interrupted, "we only need _four_ beds, not five."

"Excuse me too," the agent argued as he removed his glasses "I don't want to sleep on the couch."

"Oni-san!" Syphile greeted happily. "I thought that you wouldn't be able to join us!"

"I also said that I will try didn't I?" Mark said, chuckling. "Masquerade sure got his hands full. Well, on to business. A house with five beds, right? …Um, okay then! The house number is 207 and is in Crystal Village. Turn right on the fork and you'll be on your way. Alice and Shun, I have something to give the two of you. "

"Uh…okay," the couple meekly agreed, exchanging confused looks.

Mark then took out two bags and handed them over to the two. Shun got a large, blue duffel bag while Alice got a green luggage bag, one with wheels. Curious, Syphile asked what the contents of the luggage were.

"Oh, those? The duffel bag contains Shun's clothes while Alice's bag holds her own and some extra stuff, since Dr. Michael decided to enroll her in a school."

"Really? Grandfather enrolled me to college!?" the orange haired teen replied, taken back by what her grandfather just did for her. "Aw…can you thank him the next time you see him, please?"

"Sure thing! Now, now…a pity I can't go with you yet since my shift just started. Therefore, I'll see you guys later," Mark said, waving goodbye. "Here are the keys. Have a great day!"

Shun took the key and the trio stepped out, waving back to him as they left.

**Halfway Through The City**

Masquerade was still running. Yes, he was exhausted, but he forced himself to continue running. Ignoring everything and anything that came in his path, he sprinted until he came across an alley, in which he promptly hid and tried to think a way out of this mess. Remembering the teleportation card he kept in his pocket, he mentally kicked himself again for not thinking about that sooner.

Firmly holding his card in his hand, he closed his eyes and desired to teleport in a secluded place near Syphile. Somehow, it was the only name that came into his mind. In a brilliant flash of light, he slowly vanished, just in time to escape from Julie and her group.

Next thing he knew, he was plummeting from a six-storey building with incredible velocity.

'Oh no…today's not my lucky day,' he thought before seeing a trampoline on the ground. He directed himself in its general direction and sure enough, he landed on it. Before he knew it, firemen pushed him off and prepared the trampoline to catch another civilian falling from the burning building, causing him to fall face first to the ground.

"Daijobu?" Syphile asked Masquerade while she helped him up.

"How am I, you ask!?" he wheezed, trying to catch his breath. "For an hour, Julie chased me halfway across the city and when I wanted to teleport near to you, I found myself falling from a building. SO HOW DO YOU THINK I AM!?"

"Just fine," Shun commented before they burst into laughter.

"Masquerade, thanks for the help earlier," Alice caringly said to her exhausted brother.

"What help?" he inquired. "I don't remember giving any help while I was being chased _by rabid fangirls._"

"Apparently, when you passed by us with all of you 'fangirls', the line in the real state and the receptionist disappeared; there, Mark found a house with five beds and gave it to us. House number 207, Crystal Village. Turn right at the fork and we'll be on our way, to quote what he said," Shun said.

"Before we continue our chit-chat, shall we go and occupy the house?" Alice asked her companions.

They all agreed and went to Crystal Village, turned right at the fork. They were confronted with a cul-de-sac with five houses and they found house number 207 in the middle. Sure enough, it was a simple but elegant two-storey home. The two houses on its flank were average in size while the houses next to those were smaller.

Outside, it was painted white and the roof was colored light blue. The lawn was wide and grassy. A fence separated it from its still-vacant neighbours. Backdoors, a mahogany tree stood tall and proud to the far right while a barbecue grill was located near the door. Inside the house, it was spacious even with all of the furniture in place. Upstairs, the bedrooms and two bathrooms are placed. The red carpet covering the floor matched with red wallpaper and the brown, wooden doors with beautiful designs made it look like a royal's home.

They set their luggage and chatted until they caught up on things. Tomorrow, Shun and Alice are going to school.

**Real Estate Agency**

"Ah…I never expected you to make it. Then again…you're always welcomed here." Mark greeted the red-haired female. "Enjoy your stay. Your house is in Crystal Village, number 208."

…

"Long time, no see huh? …Yeah, I missed you guys…of course your reservations are done. Remember: Crystal Village, house number 205…kay, see ya!"

…

…

…

"Alright, my shift's done…better get home."

* * *

* You know who you are. Come on, don't be shy

_Seityrn: Cliff hanger for now… Just wait, you'll see what Mark did; though he's probably going to kill me (^^ ;)_

_(Okay… it was much harder than I thought; so…I am now accepting scenario requests that you would want to see in this fic, so please post them in your reviews. However, we already got an idea for the next chappie so please wait for that, because we'll be including some people to make this whole thing more fun.)_

_Syph: We'll be expecting to hear from you (Seity have no life, that's the reason why he found it hard) ^^_

_We'll try our best to update ASAP_


	4. Start of a new School Year

_**Seityrn**__: Let's begin shall we?_

_**Syphile**__: Um... Masquerade's talking in his sleep again._

Masquerade: No…Stop, **Seityrn doesn't own Bakugan!**Waaahhhhh!!!

_**Seityrn**__: Strange… now, let's see what's he dreaming_

**Chapter 4**

"_No, I already said the disclaimer! Stop it!" Masquerade yelled at the blunette._

"_Yes you did…but I never said that I will forgive you after that, did I?!" Runo retorted back, her face contorted with a sick smile while she continued to chase the blonde with a flamethrower._

_The two continued to run until Runo cornered Masquerade in a dead end that randomly popped out._

"_MWUAHAHAHAHA!" the female cackled, before pulling the trigger "I love you_SO _much…"_

"Gah!" Masquerade cried out as he jerked awake, sweating profusely and sighing. "…It was all a nightmare…"

His eyes began to scan the room he was in. The room was average in size, enough to fit it with a queen size bed, a chair and study table with a computer on the right and drawers on the left and still have ample space to move around.

Shaking off his drowsiness, he went out of his room and into the corridor where the stairs are. His room was across Alice's whilst Shun's was in the between his and Mark's. He passed the room silently and proceeded downstairs. All of the rooms are apparently the same but he opted for the farthest one, across Alice.

The aroma of garlic being fried, along with comforting sizzling sounds, was in the air downstairs. _Who could be up at six in the morning?_ he wondered.

"Morning, Masky," Mark greeted him as he emerged into the living room, before turning back to the TV, randomly flipping channels.

"Oh, morning," he replied. "Who's cooking if you're here in the living room?"

"Shun is. Um…say, why are you covered in sweat?"

"Oh this? Ungh…I'm having nightmares with Runo and flame-throwers," he grimly answered before sitting beside Mark on the couch.

"Here's the remote. You take it. I don't have anything in mind to watch," the other male said as he got up.

"Mark, could you do me a favor?"

"Sure thing."

"Thanks. Could you…." Masquerade's voice dropped to a whisper, just loud enough for Mark to hear and nod along to.

"I'll try," he gladly responded.

* * *

**Later, Sapphire College**

_**Second floor**_

Shun was walking alone along the corridors of his new school. Although he was excited to be here, he still wished Alice and he was in the same college, after hearing she was also going to college.

"Room 27…" he said to himself, slowing down as the numbers increased to _24_, _25_, _26_… "My new room…and here it is."

He stopped in front of the room labeled 'Room 27' and proceeded to open the door but was surprised to see it ajar. Cautiously entering the said room, he saw a large room; windows panes on the left and above those, two air-conditioning units are located whilst an elevated platform was in front, as well as a whiteboard that stretched the entire room's length while armchairs are arranged neatly in columns and rows. Aside from those, he also was a blonde male with spiky hair and a white coat leisurely sitting near the window. The other male turned to him and their gaze met.

"Hey Shun," Masquerade said casually, waving at the said male.

"Wha-what are you doing here," he hissed.

"Why? What's wrong if I'm also studying here?"

"Yo-you're my classmate!?"

"Shhhh…I hear footsteps heading our room."

The door creaked open to reveal their professor who immediately greeted them without even looking

"Good morning class. I know it's still early and our call time is 9:00 am and it's only 8:45 but I…" He paused midsentence upon seeing his students. "What the…so you mean, I'm your…"

"Looks like it, cousin."

"Mark, I know that I asked you to enroll me in college but I never expected to be classmates with Shun and you to be my professor," Masquerade said, arms crossed.

"So did I," he replied. "Oh well…since there's no need to know each other now, please excuse me."

_**Third floor**_

Two males, one with silver hair and the other with long, blond hair, were talking with each other in a classroom when the door opened. The two stopped their chitchat and looked at the person standing at the door.

"Um…Mr. Gilbert and Mr. Hertzon?" the teacher asked.

"Yeah? That's us," the one with blond hair answered.

"My uttermost apologies but you two have been transferred from the third flood to the second floor. I'm here to escort you"

"Oh, is that so? Well then, I guess there's nothing that we can do about it now, right Billy?"

"Yeah…I hope that there are beautiful babes in that room. Wouldn't you say, Klaus?" Billy said, nudging his arm.

Klaus just scoffed at Billy's remark and got his bag. The other male soon got his and they proceeded to their new room.

_**First floor**_

"Julie! Stop following us!" Runo exclaimed.

"Hey, it's not like my fault that our path's the same, right Dan?"

The brunette just gave a nervous chuckle. He really wished that he was roommates with Runo instead of Julie.

"Hey, there are the stairs. So could you please GO TO YOUR ROOM?!" shouted the blunette.

"Relax Runo…my room is at the second floor," Julie replied calmly. "Isn't it exciting, Dan?"

"What!? My room is at the second floor too. OHHH…when we reach our room, I'm expecting you to enter your own."

Dan couldn't help but wish his dad hadn't enrolled him here. "Uh…" he stammered. "Could we just get to our rooms? So we can, you know…know our respective rooms…"

_**--------Room 27 (8:50 am)**_

The front and back door of the room swung open, revealing a bunch of faces. In the front door, Mark had Klaus von Hertzon and Billy Gilbert in tow whilst an arguing Julie Makimoto and Runo Misaki with Daniel Kuso entered using the backdoor.

"Shun, is it just me or is this room getting crazier and crazier every passing moment?" Masquerade whispered.

"JULIE!!!" Billy cried as he ran towards her

She spun around and saw Billy running to hug her. She tried to return the favor but upon seeing Masquerade again, she ran at his direction instead; much to the both males' dismay.

Seeing no more reason to argue with Julie, Runo sat next to Dan. He, on the other hand, was already engaged in a conversation with Klaus.

Shun looked at his surroundings and sighed.

_Am I really stuck with these people?_ he asked himself

From the front door, a purple haired lad emerged and greeted Mark, addressing to him as teacher.

Dan and Klaus ceased their chat and looked at the new comer. Immediately recognizing the purple haired lad, Dan made a sudden outburst.

"What on Earth are you doing here, Baron!?"

"Master Dan? It really _is_ you, Master Dan!" Baron exclaimed, before glomping Dan.

"Urk! Not... so… argh… tight…"

"Whoops, sorry…"

From both doors this time, two figures emerged at the same instant. One was female with red hair whilst the other was a male with aqua green hair.

"So, who made it first Baron?" the male asked.

"Um…sorry guys. I didn't see," Baron apologized to his companions.

"I'm definitely sure it was me," the girl said boastfully.

"Come on, you know it was me. Admit it Mira, the farther staircase got me here faster."

"Nuh-uh. The nearer one is, Ace. You can't deny it."

"Mira, Ace, Baron…I think you three already made an impression here," Shun said wisely from his spot.

The three scanned the room and sure enough, all eyes are trained on them. Even Julie, Masquerade and Billy stopped running just in order to see them.

Ace and Mira bowed their heads and regretted their childish action a moment ago. As for Baron, he just stood in his spot, still unable to accept the fact that nearly all of the Bakugan Brawlers are in the same room with him. This resulted to the other two Vestals dragging and forcing him to sit in a chair.

During the commotion, Chan and Joe managed to slip unnoticed and were now romantically holding each other's hands in their chairs.

Mark stared at his watch and clapped his hand.

"Alright, 9:00. Time for us to start."

Suddenly, the backdoor swung open once more and a voice was heard. "Gomen-nasai!" Syphile apologized as she and another entered the room.

"Sorry if we're late," Alice added. "Hey guys! Long time, no see!"

"It's alright…we're just about to begin. Have a seat. Now, as I was saying…first day of classes and time to get to know each other. Any volunteers for the first to introduce him of herself?"

Nobody raised a hand.

"Alright…let's start with um…YOU!" Mark jabbed a finger towards Billy.

He was, at that time, flirting with Mira and Mark's action caught him off guard.

**A While Later...**

(A/N: Too lazy to write everyone a back-story :P)

"Hello, I'm Baron Star* and…I'm pretty much a fan of…nearly everyone here!"

"Ace Shades* is the name and I'm probably cooler than Shun over there."

"And also as hard headed like Dan," Mira teased.

"Did you say something?"

"Nothing. Anyways, I'm Mira Clay and the three of us are aliens in this place and we're hoping to learn more about your culture."

"Hello! I'm Syphile Nashida. I'm hoping that we can know more about each other!"

"Even though you already know about me, I'll still introduce myself. Mark Nashida and well, you know. I have links."

"Business partner," Klaus commented.

"Sponsor," Billy added.

"Vestal Scientist," Mira whispered under her breath.

Dan raised his hand and asked, "What about that other guy whose hairstyle is pretty much like Masquerade's?"

"Right, please introduce yourself," Mark asked innocently.

"You just had to notice huh? I'm Alice's brother and my name," he said, placing his mask before his face; shocking everyone who still didn't know, "is Masquerade Gehabich"**

"You got to be kidding us!" Julie exclaimed.

Masquerade removed his mask and hid it once again.

"No kidding. Nice to meet you all," he said, a nearly-visible grin forming in his face

**Later In The Afternoon**

Classes were over and everyone was on their way home.

"Julie, I can't believe that I'm sharing the house with you and Dan," Runo said, distraught. "I hope our neighbors are sane…"

…

"Hey Mira, do you know who are our neighbors are?" Ace asked.

"Still no idea."

…

"Chan, wouldn't you love to know our neighbors?"

"I'd love to but…they weren't there earlier right?"

"Yeah…I do hope we can meet them soon…"

…

"Everyone's talking about their neighbor. I'm jealous," Syphile said to his brother.

"Don't worry. You guys already know your neighbors."

"What do you mean by 'we already know your neighbor,'?" Masquerade asked, confused.

Everyone turned around and faced Mark for an answer whilst continuing to walk.

"Maybe he means we're all neighbors," Alice proposed.

"BINGO! Well then, here we are" he exclaimed upon reaching the cul-de-sac. "Joe and Chan reside in House 205; Dan, Runo and Julie in 206; us in 207; Ace, Mira and Baron in 208 and finally, Klaus and Billy in 209."

"Yeah!" Baron cheered. "This is like, a dream come true!"

"Let's party!" Dan suggested.

"PARTY, PARTY!" Baron and Dan chanted. Somehow, they managed to convince the others to chant to and a party soon began.

Inside Shun and Masquerade's minds, they made a mental note to be prepared for sleepless nights. Being in between two noisy houses is going to have its toll.

* * *

*****I just thought of their surnames. Seeing Mira Clay is Subterra, I decided to incorporate what element who is using in their surname. Star for Baron (Haos) and Shades for Ace (Darkus)

** Remember 'Chapter 1' where Masky pocketed his mask?

_**Seityrn**__: Hey! Scenario requests are now accepted. Please send them in your reviews_

_**Syphile**__: Which also means, PLEASE Review ^^_

_Tata for now!_


End file.
